


we

by xehzee



Series: empty words [5]
Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Are we stronger yet?





	we

**Author's Note:**

> not actually ready to tag as "Sin0Alice" work.

We are hunted.

Who are these girls?

What is their purpose?

Our lives are different, our motives. But we have them. Whatever they'll be.

Then, why?

So as to not die, we become their servants. If they find an use to us, that is.

We fetch them materials. Materials they use to slay our kin. Even if we don't really mingle to each other. But we hear their cries and watch as they get slay, as they shrink and their blood splatters. Is that how we got conceived? In a rain of blood?

And immediately afterwards, we can not remember our past, our lives.

And now...

We collect in a mine. What is this place? Who are those? Why are we here?

We become strong, stronger, strength. With what purpose?

Then, they face each other, with ferocity, with anticipation. We are thrown into battle, wether we like it or not.

Some of us get lost in the thirst of violence, of blood and ephemeral death. _I will do as you command, I will be of use, I will serve you._ Some others are unaware. _Where am I? What am I doing here?_ But, oh well, it's better than nothing, better than be put aside and left forgotten.

We are here for them until we are no longer needed. Then...

A flash and we could be gone, eaten by our own brethren, to make them stronger, always looking for force, for more, even if they themselves have no idea what that is. They are driven by desire and nothing else.

Aren't we all?

Are we stronger yet?

Why would we care?

Why must we die for them? Because of them?

Their purposes forgotten, we should search for something else. For our own.

Knowledge? Memories of a past long gone? Ah, but of course.

We see them, driven by desires, cheated by the dolls, controlled by an unknown being.

We see them and laugh.

We see them and cry.

For we were born the same way.

Corrupted, tempted, longing for such we could no longer have...

We were born out of our weaknesses.

And yet, we will be of use, until our desires come true.

 

 

 


End file.
